1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard wear-resistant film possessed of a surface of high hardness and a method for the production thereof and, more particularly, to a method for producing, without requiring to preheat a substrate, a dense hard wear-resistant film furnished with good fast adhesiveness to a substrate and possessed of a hard ceramic surface and to a composition of the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the coating intended to protect machine parts and tools against wear and scratch, such materials as TiN, TiC, WC, and (Ti,Al)N have been popularly in used. In the coating of a substrate with the film of such a material, the practice of preheating the substrate for the purpose of improving the adhesiveness of the film to the substrate and enhancing the denseness of the film has been in vogue. Since this preheating is carried out at a temperature exceeding at least 200.degree. C., the material which is usable for the substrate has its own limit. Thus, such a material as aluminum alloy which suffers the mechanical properties thereof to be seriously deteriorated by preheating cannot be used for the substrate.
Heretofore, amorphous alloy materials which are excellent in such characteristics as strength and ability to resist heat have been produced as by the liquid quenching technique. The aluminum-based amorphous alloy material, which is obtained by the liquid quenching method, disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application, KOKAI (Early Publication) No. 1-275,732 particularly excels in strength, resistance to heat, and resistance to corrosion. Though the amorphous alloy materials generally excel other metallic materials in such characteristic properties as strength, they will have room for further improvement as compared with such materials as ceramics. Notwithstanding the ceramic materials indeed excel in such characteristic properties as strength and hardness, they cannot be used for such applications as are in need of high toughness. They are particularly required to have high toughness when they are to be used in the form of thin film.